fanclubhffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Zapiski Charliego Mindera - Przyjaciel czy prototyp: Rebooted
Piątek 5 sierpnia Szedłem przez siedzibę mojej drużyny dumny jak paw. To właśnie na mnie Stan, nasz menadżer misji miał przetestować system Rebooted - supernowoczesny system zwiększający wytrzymałość. Po śmierci można się odrodzić, a umiera się całkowicie po czterech przywróceniach życia. ---- Biegłem prędko do Wieży Montażowej, gdzie czekał na mnie Stan. - Jesteś gotowy, Charlie? - Od urodzenia - odpowiedziałem. Prędko wbiegłem do Wieży Montażowej i zobaczyłem ogromny szpon, który mnie podniósł. Jakieś ramię otworzyło klapkę na moich plecach i coś tam wkładało. Nic nie poczułem. Szpon postawił mnie na ziemi, a ja wyszedłem z Wieży Montażowej. - Jak było? - spytał Stan. - Nic - odpowiedziałem - Tylko drobny zastrzyk energii. Kronika Phoenix Siedziałam na krześle przy stole do narad i nadal gapiłam się na pusty tron na szczycie ogromnych schodów. Tam kiedyś siedział mój pan i mistrz, Darkness. Teraz zamienił swój tron na najbardziej chronioną celę w Hero Factory. Nagle Tajna Klapa się osunęła i po schodach zszedł mój szpieg. - Raport proszę - rozkazałam - Niejaki Charlie Minder z drużyny Ultra 0 uzbroił się w niejaki system Rebooted zwiększający zdrowie... - Więcej mi nie musisz mówić. Wynoś się stąd - odpowiedziałam. Kiedy mój szpieg wyszedł zaczęłam myśleć. ,, Rebooted? To znaczy reaktywacja... A gdyby tak stworzyć...'' Zerwałam się prędko, pobiegłam do wyjścia i krzyknęłam: - Spokojnie panie, już nadchodzę! Znowu zapiski Charliego Kiedy opowiedziałem o wszystkim Jackowi i Mary obaj się zdziwili. Wolałem nie mówić tego Chuckowi, bo tylko by mnie upomniał, że taki jestem blisko zakończenia bycia rekrutem, a narzekam o nie wiadomo co. Kiedy skończyłem mówić wbiegł Chuck i krzyknął: - Na planetoidzie J-04 zauważono czterech takich samych Prestonów Stormerów! Razem terroryzowali tamtejsze miasto, Astro City. Dziwne. Słyszałem, że jakaś drużyna walczyła z kopiami Bohaterów. Ale cztery takie same kopie!? Musimy to sprawdzić. Wbiegliśmy do Drop Shipa, a Jack wystartował. Kiedy zbliżaliśmy się do planetoidy nic nie mogło mnie powstrzymać od powiedzenia: - To niemożliwe. Planetoida nie była już biała jak mleko i okrągła. Była zaś ciemnoszara i posiadała nieregularny kształt. - Zobaczcie jak te Prestony wszystko zdemolowały - powiedział Chuck. Wylądowaliśmy w porcie kosmicznym, jednym z największych miejsc w Astro City. Nagle zobaczyłem jednego ze Stormerów. Potem od razu usłyszałem: - Padnij! Prędko wykonałem polecenie. Kiedy już wstałem zobaczyłem, że to drugi Stormer próbował mnie zestrzelić z miotacza lodu. - Poddaj się, klonie Prestona! - krzyknął Chuck. Prędko podbiegł do dużej skrzyni na której stał Stormer. Natychmiast chwycił wiertło i zniszczył skrzynię. Sobowtór upadł na ziemię. Chuck chwycił Pistolet Bohatera i powiedział: - Jesteś aresztowany! Natychmiast zakuł Stormera w kajdanki. Prędko wystrzeliłem z miotacza ognia wprost w twarz drugiego sobowtóra, a ten zniknął w dymie. - Jak? - spytał Chuck. - Nie musisz aresztować drugiego, Charlie załatwił go do śmierci. A teraz... nie uwierzycie... Chuck powierzył mi tymczasowe dowodzenie misją! On sam musiał lecieć do Hero Factory, żeby Stan mógł zbadać klona Stormera. - Naprzód! - krzyknąłem. Pozostałych sobowtórów znaleźliśmy obok... fabryki bomb niepowstrzymalnych. Obaj wbiegali do środka. - Chcą wykraść bomby! - krzyknąłem - Ale dlaczego? - Odpowiedź otrzymasz kiedy spojrzysz w górę - opowiedział Jack. Natychmiast spojrzałem w górę. Latała tam sama Phoenix! - Bohaterowie! - krzyknęła - Nie będziecie mi przeszkadzali w moich planach! I strzeliła we mnie z miotacza śmierci. I... umarłem. Pewnie wyobrażacie sobie jak to napisałem skoro zginąłem. Bo po prostu nagle... Nagle mój rdzeń Quaza znów zaświecił! Wstałem i powiedziałem: - No, no, no, system Rebooted działa bez zarzutu. Wystrzeliłem z miotacza ognia w stronę klonów którzy wychodzili z zapasem ( na szczęście wyłączonych ) bomb. - Nieeeeeeee! - krzyknęła Phoenix. Była tak wściekła, że wylądowała. Jack natychmiast zakuł ją w kajdanki. - I pamiętajcie, że jeszcze ucieknę! GRR! - Tak... na pewno - odpowiedziałem. Kiedy wróciliśmy już do Hero Factory, gdzie czekał na nas Chuck urządziliśmy małą imprezkę na cześć naszego zwycięstwa. Pamiętnik Darknessa Dziś wieczór skomunikowałem się z Phoenix. Okazało się, że też jest w więzieniu. - Myślisz panie, że o się uda? - spytała mnie Phoenix. - Oczywiście! - odpowiedziałem - Przekaż to co powiedziałem Cyklopowi. Zwyciężę ja, Darkness! CDN. i KONIEC Kategoria:Opowieści